Customarily, a luminaire is constructed from a number of separate parts, e.g., a base, a pole, and a lamp. Sometimes, the lamp is attached to the pole by one or more arms. A customer can select from a number of choices for each part of the luminaire. Traditionally, a customer selects the parts for the luminaire from a catalog. The customer does not see the actual luminaire until it is assembled.
Luminaires have become increasingly complex, and customer demands have required that a variety of options be made available for customizing the luminaire. In addition to allowing customers to select the basic components of a luminaire such as a base, arm, and shaft, manufacturers may also allow a customer to customize the luminaire by selecting a specific receptacle, cover, arm, banner eyebolt, banner arm, basket holder, street sign, ladder rest, flag holder, internal louver, prismatic glass reflector, finial, material, type of lighting, ballast, shield, voltage, color, fuse, mount, and other options. Height, placement, and orientation of each option may also be customized.
Offering custom luminaires presents several problems. Since a customer does not see the actual luminaire until it has been assembled, the customer may receive an item that he or she did not expect. Further, it may be difficult for a customer to decide what options he or she prefers without seeing the luminaire in the context of the environment in which it will be placed. Further, if a customer places an order over the phone or by fax, mailing, or email, there is an increased likelihood of errors resulting from data entry or miscommunication as well as additional costs associated with manually processing the order.
Therefore, there is a need for a system which can assist a customer in evaluating and customizing the design of a luminaire before submitting an order and that can assist a customer in submitting the order with a decreased likelihood of error.